


A Game for Two

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Book off</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game for Two

 

**A Game For Two **

This time Iruka was more than irked, he was downright pissed off.

And it was all Kakashi's fault.

There were a lot of things he could stand: being ogled in public places, the innuendos and the not-so-discreet groping. Even Kakashi's habit of hinting at people that Iruka wasn't free to invite for drinks out--subtle, ton-of-bricks-to-the-head little hints like kunais to the throat and whispered _he's mine_.

All of that Iruka could deal with and understood where part of what life with Kakashi was.

But everything had a limit, and being ignored in favour of a book, a perverted tasteless one at that, was too much to ask of him.

"I'm talking to you, Kakashi," Iruka ground out for the fifth time, the only answer he got was a slight twitch of the hand holding the book at his irritated tone. "I'm serious, you can't go threatening _my students_ because one of them accidentally fell on my lap! And put down that bloody book when I talk to you!"

No response. That was it, he'd had enough.

"Fine! No sex for you until you learn to act like an adult!"

Iruka stormed out of the room and into their bedroom, the noise of a book being slammed against the table the only warning he got before he was pounced.

"Iruka." A whine.

He pushed Kakashi off him and grabbed a book at random, opening it and trying to focus on the words while Kakashi whined and begged.

Iruka hid a smile behind his book and continued to ignore the annoyingly brattish jounin.

That was a game both of them could play.

...


End file.
